


sa bingit ng isang paalam

by ongnigiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Exes, M/M, buwanngw1ka, kunware kahit napost ko na tlga to noon, no happy ending, ongniel in cebu agenda
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: sampu, siyam, walo… iiwanan mo ako.





	sa bingit ng isang paalam

**Author's Note:**

> bc i recently posted a happy ending exes fic, so here's a sad one, but in wikang filipino :)
> 
> this is a drabble i posted on twt. im reposting bc i like it too much to just let it get lost there!!!

 

 

 

_Sampu._

Sampung buwan na mula nang ibook ni Seongwu at Daniel ang Cebu trip na ito. Malagkit na mga tingin at matamis na mga ngiti ang mayroon sila para sa isa’t isa matapos siguraduhin ang bawat sulok ng inaabangan nilang tour na matagal na nilang ipinangako sa isa’t isa. Isang pangakong dulot ng isang maling akala: na ang mayroon noon, ay mayroon pa rin pagdating ng panahon.

 

 

 

_Siyam._

 

SIyam na estranghero at isang pamilyar na mukha ang sumalubong kay Seongwu sa trip na iyon. Laking gulat niya ng makatabi ang ex na si Daniel sa eroplano. Suot nito ang isang ngiti, bitbit ang bagpack na regalo ni Seongwu noong huling pasko, at may dalang isang pagbati: “Kumusta ka na?”

Siyam na minuto ng maliit na usapan at kumustahan, at ang susunod na walumpu’t isang minuto ng flight ay pawang katahimikan.

 

 

 

 

_Walo._

 

Walong araw ang trip na binook ng dalawa. Walong araw na malayo sa normal na buhay nila. Walong araw na kailangan nilang magpanggap na ang taong mundo nila noon, ay isang estranghero na lamang ngayon.

 

_Pito._

Pito ang destinasyong iniikot nila sa Cebu City sa loob ng dalawang araw. Pitong lugar na si Daniel lahat ang pumili. Pitong magagandang lugar na hindi lubusang ma-enjoy ni Seongwu, na ang utak ay lumalangoy sa mas magaganda nilang ala-ala ni Daniel.

 

 

 

_Anim._

Anim na shot ng Vodka at isang taong hindi niya akalaing uupo at tatagay kasama niya. Anim na oras ng inuman at kwentuhang tila walang hanggan— sana’y walang hanggan. Tumatawa si Daniel at tumatawa rin si Seongwu, Anim na oras na nagpapanggap si Seongwu, na sa lugar na ito, ganoon pa rin ang lahat. Ganoon pa rin sila ni Daniel.

 

_Lima._

Limang puting rosas mula sa Sirao Flower Garden ang ibinigay ni Daniel kay Seongwu. Limang bulaklak, bilang simbolo ng limang taon nilang pagsasasama.

“Kaibigan.” bigkas ni Daniel. “Pwede pa rin naman tayong maging magkaibigan.”

 

_Apat._

Apat na oras ang byahe mula sa Cebu City hanggang sa bayan ng Oslob. Apat na oras na nasa sarili nilang mundo ang dalawa, magkashare ng earphones habang nakikinig sa mga paborito nilang kanta. Apat na oras ng byahe na itinulog ni Seongwu habang nakasandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Daniel. Apat na oras na ipinilit ni Daniel na itago ang ngiti sa labi at ipikit rin ang kanyang mga mata.

Okay lang. Ginagawa naman iyon ng magkaibigan.

 

_Tatlo._

Bumilang ng tatlo si Seongwu bago tumalon sa Kawasan Falls, ngunit pagkatapos nito ay nakatayo pa rin siya sa lupa. Takot talaga si Seongwu sa heights. Si Daniel ang nagpumilit na magbook ng Canyoneering.

“Sasaluhin kita!” sigaw ni Daniel mula sa ibaba. “Trust me. Hindi kita pababayaan!” sambit nito na may ngiting kita kahit mula sa malayo and for a moment, napuno ng lakas ng loob si Seongwu.

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.

Bukas -kamay siyang sinalo ni Daniel.

 

_Dalawa._

Dalawang araw bago matapos ang tour, nag-usap muli ng masinsinan ang dalawa, inaalala ang limang taon nilang pagsasama. Sa buhangin ng Moalboal sila ay nakahiga, sa ilalaim ng mga nagniningning na tala.

“Kapag namimiss kita, hinahanap kita sa langit.” Sambit ni Daniel na may kalakip na isang ngiti, sabay turo sa pisngi ni Seongwu kung nasaan ang kanyang tatlong pa-tatsulok na nunal. Itinawa na lamang ni Seongwu ang kawalan niya ng mga salita

Dalawang oras ng stargazing na may kasamang beer. Dalawang kamay na magkadikit, ngunit hindi magka-hawak. Dalawang oras na pinilit ni Seongwu na lunukin ang mga salitang _mahal pa rin kita._

_Isa._

Isang oras na mula nang mag-land sila sa terminal 3 ng NAIA, ngunit magkasama pa rin sila ni Daniel, naka-upo sa Starbucks sa loob ng airport, magka-share sa isang baso ng kape. Dapat ay bumabalik na sila sa kani-kanilang mga buhay, malayo sa isa’t-isa, pero wala pa sa kanila ang may gustong umalis.

Tumutunog ang cellphone ni Daniel at pilit itong di pinapansin ng binata, na focus na focus naman sa pagkwe-kwento niya kay Seongwu.

Isang haplos sa kanyang bisig, at natigil ang mga salita. “Tapos na ang oras natin, Daniel.” Bulong ni Seongwu na may halong pait at sakit. Alam naman nilang dalawa, na ang tour na ito ay hiram na oras lang para sa kanila.

Isang ngiti. Isang halik.

“Ibigay mo na sa akin iyon ha? Bilang paalam natin sa isa’t isa.”  Sambit ni Seongwu na may halong lungkot ang mga mata.

Isang haplos sa kamay ni Daniel. “I wish you and Jihoon all the best, niel.”

Isang tulo ng luha sa mga mata ni Daniel.

Isang yakap, bago matapos ang lahat.

 

Isang paalam.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sulat pa tayo in Wikang Filipino guys huhuhu


End file.
